ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ghostfreak
Ghostfreak is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Ectonurite from the planet Anur Phaetos in the Anur System. Appearance Ben as Ghostfreak Ghostfreak is a phantom/ghost-like alien with a gaseous appearance and claw like hands. He has grey skin with black lines running all over him. His skin is removable and he has tentacles underneath it. If his skin gets ripped off, his true form will unveil. He could deform his shape to appear like wisps of grey, somewhat transparent flame. In the Original Series, Ghostfreak's Omnitrix symbol peeked out of his skin on his lower left chest and he had a purple eye. He spoke with a faint, whispering voice. In Alien Force, Ghostfreak looked like Zs'Skayr, except his eye was green and the Omnitrix symbol was on his chest. His voice was considerably deeper and raspy. In Ultimate Alien, Ghostfreak looked like the Ectonurites from Ghost Town, but was more muscular. His eye was bigger and green with black pupils, and the spikes on his elbows were gone. Ghostfreak wore the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest instead of inside his skin. In Omniverse, 16-year old Ghostfreak now has green chains all over his front side which lead to his neck, waist, and center/chest. The spikes on his elbows have returned and his skin is now a greenish white. He also has two cuffs on each of his arms. The Omnitrix symbol is located at the center of his chains. His voice has returned to the faint and whispering kind. When possessing someone, he has a green glow. Bad Ben as Ghostfreak Bad Ben's Ghostfreak is similar to 16-year old Ghostfreak, except the green parts of Ghostfreak are colored mint green. He sounds more like Zs'Skayr compared to his main counterpart. 627px-049-ghostfreak with tentacles.png|Bad Ben as Ghostfreak Powers and Abilities Possessing 2.PNG|Ghostfreak possessing Darkstar Ghostfreak 27.PNG|Ghostfreak's tentacles Invisible Ghostfreak - Mystery, Incorporeal.png|Ghostfreak's invisibility Ghostfreak 13.PNG|Ghostfreak's intangibility Ghostfreak's powers are composed of several aspects of traditional ghosts from myths and lore, such as hovering and phasing through solid matter, making his intangibility a powerful defense as well as a means of infiltrating high-security locations. He has been shown to be capable of making other objects or people intangible and transparent as well through physical contact. Also, he can phase parts of himself through people to cause them pain or to shock them into submission, with it also being shown that he can make people feel deathly cold by moving through them. Ghostfreak can fly, has a movable eye, can become invisible, and can survive in space. Ghostfreak is able to possess the bodies of his enemies and control their movements, to the point where he can cause them to fly like himself, allowing him to freely slam them against walls or hit themselves. He can also access the abilities of other beings that possess superpowers. In the case of Darkstar, he also had access to his powers once he possessed him. Ghostfreak can stick his claws into people's head and then use them to knock people unconscious.Ghostfreaked Out Ghostfreak can use the tentacles under his protective skin as a means of scaring his enemies into submission. However, Ghostfreak has also been seen using them to grab heavy objects, such as a bus full of people. The tentacles also appear to be resistant towards sunlight. Ghostfreak's true form, without his protective skin, has telekinetic abilities,Ghost Town''seen when he fought against Vilgax using only his telekinetic abilities and energy beam projection. His true form also has sharp teeth and claws, as well as an inverted skull. His outer skin protects him from burning in the sunlight. Ghostfreak is immune to Darkstar's energy absorption ability, as an Ectonurite has no life force in the conventional sense. Ghostfreak can rotate his skull.http://new.spring.me/#!/darveygenerous/q/562099165950147624 Ghostfreak's tentacles are strong enough to lift a bus full of people.Bengeance Is Mine'' Ghostfreak can alter his shape and deform like gas by making himself into a smoke like wispy form.Hunted Ghostfreak, and other Ectonurites, don't have mana in them (as mana is life energy, and Ectonurites are not alive in the same way that most life forms are).Mystery, Incorporeal Weaknesses Much like other intangible beings, certain substances can neutralize Ghostfreak's intangibility and his invisibility, seen when Kraab neutralized Ghostfreak's intangibility and invisibility with a special, orange liquid. Ghostfreak's second skin inhibits many of his powers, but removing it makes him vulnerable to sunlight. Though he is able to fly, he is not very fast in the air, and therefore must rely on his intangibility and invisibility to evade attacks. In the original series, Ghostfreak's DNA was linked to the conscious, memories, and personality of Zs'Skayr, who took over Ben and freed himself after the Omnitrix timed out, making Ghostfreak a dangerous alien to use. However, Ghostfreak now exists independently from Zs'Skayr, complete with Ben's personality, so this is no longer an issue. His intangibility is useless when faced by another being that can go intangible. Magic can also harm Ghostfreak. Ghostfreak cannot possess beings who have no mind, like a zombie for example. History |-|Ben 10 = ;Ben *Ghostfreak first appeared in Permanent Retirement. Ghostfreak escaped Vera's house, was going to steal an apple pie before being disgusted, and followed a Limax. *In Hunted, Ghostfreak scared Gwen and battled Kraab. *In Kevin 11, Ghostfreak snuck into a game room. *In Last Laugh, Ghostfreak scared and defeated Zombozo. *In Secrets, Ghostfreak appeared briefly in the middle of a fight. Later, Ghostfreak escaped Vilgax. *In The Big Tick, Ghostfreak failed to defeat the Great One. *In Ghostfreaked Out, Ghostfreak battled the Circus Freaks, but was taken over by Zs'Skayr. When the Omnitrix timed out, Zs'Skayr escaped the Omnitrix, removing Ghostfreak from it. *In Be Afraid of the Dark, The Omnitrix scanned Zs'Skayr again, putting Ghostfreak back in the Omnitrix. ;Kevin *In Framed, Gwen mentioned Ghostfreak was used off-screen by Kevin. |-|Prior to Alien Force= *Ghostfreak was removed from the Codon Stream. |-|Alien Force= ;Ben *In Ghost Town, Ben scanned Zs'Skayr again and transformed into Ghostfreak, but Zs'Skayr quickly regained control. With the "help" of Vilgax, Ghostfreak was able to revert to Ben. |-|Ultimate Alien= ;Ben *In The Ultimate Sacrifice, Ghostfreak escaped Sentient Ultimate Spidermonkey's web and failed to possess Sentient Ultimate Humungousaur before being frozen by Sentient Ultimate Big Chill. |-|Omniverse= ;Ben *In Mystery, Incorporeal, Ghostfreak saved Helena Xagliv from Michael Morningstar, then possessed Michael Morningstar and made him stop the spell in order to save Gwen. Ben reveals that he was still scared of transforming into Ghostfreak, but got over it quickly because he has complete control over him now. *In Bengeance Is Mine, Ghostfreak battled Psyphon and saved a bus load of people. *In Charm School, Ghostfreak was searching for Charmcaster in Friedkin University, he later lured her into the library before he turned back into Ben. *In Vreedlemania, Ghostfreak possessed Ma Vreedle and ordered the Pretty Boys to stop causing destruction, but Ma fought him out of her body once the Vreedles found out that it wasn't her speaking. *In Malgax Attacks, Ghostfreak fights off Vilgax's fleet. *In A New Dawn, Ghostfreak was used to battle the zombie red coat. Later, Ghostfreak appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. ;Bad Ben *In And Then There Were None, Ghostfreak failed to capture No Watch Ben. Appearances |-|Ben 10 = ;Ben *''Permanent Retirement'' (first appearance) *''Hunted'' *''Kevin 11'' *''Last Laugh'' *''Secrets'' (2x, first time was accidental transformation) *''The Big Tick'' (cameo) *''Ghostfreaked Out'' (selected alien was Heatblast; escaped) |-|Ben 10: Alien Force = ;Ben *''Ghost Town'' (first re-appearance) |-|Ben 10: Ultimate Alien = ;Ben *''The Ultimate Sacrifice'' (first reappearance) |-|Ben 10: Omniverse = ;Ben *''Mystery, Incorporeal'' (first reappearance) *''Bengeance Is Mine'' *''Charm School'' *''Vreedlemania'' *''Malgax Attacks'' *''A New Dawn'' (x2; second time was a cameo) ;Bad Ben *''And Then There Were None'' |-|Comics= ;Cartoon Network Action Packs *Fast Lane |-|Online Games= *Battle Ready *Cavern Run *Critical Impact Video Games Ben 10 *Ghostfreak is a playable alien in the game. Ben 10: Galactic Racing *Ghostfreak is a playable racer in the game (DS only). He has his Alien Force appearance because the game was released before his Ultimate Alien appearance was introduced in the show. Naming and Translations Trivia *According to himself in the original series, Ben was always creeped out when he was Ghostfreak and was still scared to transform into him 6 years later (especially after the Zs'Skayr incident), but when he transforms into Ghostfreak in Mystery, Incorporeal, he states that he feels like himself, suggesting that he is no longer in danger of being taken over by Zs'Skayr. **As such, Ghostfreak is the least used out of all the original ten aliens Ben has access to, only appearing in 7 episodes. *He replaces Shocksquatch in the intro for Omniverse's Arc 5. References es:Fantasmático it:Pelle d'Oca Category:Aliens Category:Transformations Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Galactic Racing Aliens Category:Anur System Category:Original Series Aliens Category:Males